ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Overview Of Turles
This is the story of Turles and how he was raised! The many questions about Turles' life will be answered.... Now!! TM (Turles' Mother): My baby is sooo cute isn't she?? Docter: Uhhh... HE! TM:Oh what should we name him? TD (Turles Dad): How about Nappa? TD and TM hear a voice saying NAME TOOKEN. TM:How about.... Clark!? Yes my little Clark!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!! No that sounds stupid. TD: How about Turges? TM:No not Turges! Turles!!!! TD: OK!! So... later at the house TM: TURLES!! speak to me!!! Turles: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TM: ... later about 5 years later.... TM: Turles; Frieza has sent you on a mission. Turles: What!? What is it? TM:You have to go to Planet Frieza 27 There are some theives. (And Frieza's to lazy to get them himself) Turles: Fine... If I must. Turles goes into his spacepod and launches offf At that time Frieza was coming to destroy Planet Vegeta!!!! TD: I have the feeling something is wrong with our planet...somethings gonna hapen to it. TM:Come on!! Our Turles is on his first mission with a power level of (Checks scouter) 10,000!! wait, oh Hi Broly.. uhhhh 500!! Not that bad!! later in Turles' spacepod Some Frieza Soilder: Turles.. you better win. Turles: I will now leave me alone I'm trying to take a nap. Turles:Zzzzzzzzzz... Later on Planet Frieza 27 Turles' ship crashes on 27 Thief (Who is trying to take over the planet for himself):HAHA huh, is that a Saiyan? Turles:I'm afraid it is!! Turles kicks the guy Thief:OWWWW (he dies) Frieza:Great Job Turles now defeat the others! Turles then destroys the other theives and he discovers that Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta! Turles then starts to make his home on Planet Frieza 27..... Turles:And this maybe a good place to plant the Tree Of Might, I have 2 seeds..... He plants one in the ground. The next day... Turles:WOW, Dad said that it would grow fast but I didn't know this fast! It's huge!! It already has most of this planet's energy!! Turles climbs up the Tree to get a fruit Turles:Yes; Got it. He jums down and eats it. Turles:Ewww, not the best tasting but a least I've gotten alot stronger!! Then he built a house in the tree, and also when he was looking for stuff he found these 5 other people. Turles:Who are you? The 5 people:We are the Elite Donder Force Turles:That's a sucky name for a Squad.. The 5 people: YOU'RE SUCKY Turles & The 5 people: Hmph Turles (Thinks): Hmmmm.. maybe we could make a team and they can help me fight.... We could team up! yeah!! The 5 people:Hmmmm.. maybe we could make a team and he can help us fight..... We could team up! yeah!! Turles:Hey, what are your names? The 5: Amond! Cacao! Daiz! Rasien! Lakasei! Turles: Uhhhh.. wanna join forces? I know I shouldn't just be saying this outta nowhere. 5:Yes!! They teamed up and called themselves the Turles Crusher Corps. To Be continued... Category:Story invented by Tree Of Might. Category:Page added by Tree Of Might. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If